Impact's Newest Stars
by Quiet Viewer and Watcher
Summary: Impact newest stars have entered the Impact zone and are ready to compete for their spot on the roster. Accepting OCs via PM only.


Hi there I'm Viewer this is my first story on this site. A OC submission wrestling story I've seen stories like these work in other sections but not really wrestling. The story itself will be rookie Impact Wrestlers and knockouts are competing in a tournament one for each gender. Please don't turn away from this story because it's Impact and not WWE. The tournament isn't about winning per say but showing your skills and showing you're good enough to earn a contract the longer you're in it the more you can show your skills. There will be matches before the actual tournament starts. There will be occasional more experience wrestlers joining in the tournament to support rookies they like or to get at someone else who is doing the same.

This will be going off the current roster along with a few other wrestler I'll be adding who had been in Impact in the past including Petey William and Low Ki. I'm not totally inexperienced on this site I had another profile on this site for over a year but was accidentally deleted. I didn't really write but I read a lot and picked up on the mistakes of other writers.

I don't know how many I'll accept but I won't continue unless I feel I have enough.

Now for the actual profile you need to fill out and please send this via PM not review:

Ring Name: (It can be something made up like Vader, Rhino, Tomco, or a normal name that sounds like a good wrestling name like Randy Orton or Jake the Snake Roberts.)

Real name: (If you choose the first option from above if not this isn't necessary.)

Gender:

Age: (Put a realistic wrestling age for a rookie.)

Appearance: (Height weight, body style, skin, hair, eye color, tattoos, scars etc as much as you can add.)

Clothing:

-At work in the impact zone and in around there (Include things they'd carry to ring.):

-Casual clothing:

Hometown, State,(If US), and City: (Part's unknown, Depths of hell or something like that is acceptable.)

Their stance: (Face, Tweener ,or Heel, if you don't know this check goggle.)

Personality: (At least a paragraph it can be part ring persona and part how they really act if so specify which. I consider a paragraph at least five decent length sentences.)

Family: (Family members you fell are important you can put you're related to a living wrestler but it will be much harder for me to accept them.)

History: (As detailed as possible.)

Love interest: (It won't be totally about wrestling every story needs some romance. Don't put one person but the kind of person your OC would like to be with.)

Entrance theme:

Mentor or ally among established wrestler: (Just anyone on the current roster and you can request a former Impact star as long as they aren't in the WWE. I may or may not have this happen this is just a possible idea have at least three different wrestlers. Try not to have all of them being Impacts highest tier wrestlers like Jeff Hardy, Kurt Angle, AJ Styles, etc.)

Wrestling style: (Submission specialist, striker, grappler, x division/cruiser weight.)

The title you would first like to challenge for if you win the tournament: (Read below in the story for all of the tournament info together and please don't everyone say the world heavy weight title. Also if you send a female wrestler remember Chyna she won the Intercontinental championship so if you think she can handle male wrestlers all the more power to you. Though don't say something like she has always fought against male wrestlers or something along those lines in her history.)

Finishers (Only four and no more. Please put their actual name and then what your OC calls it so don't say like Angel's Wings and not put spinning double under hook facebuster after it.):

1.)

2.)

3.)

4.)

Signatures (At least about ten please or more.):

Other (Anything else you fell like adding.):

- Now this is my OC:

Ring Name: (It can be something made up like Vader, Rhino, Tomco, or a normal name that sounds like a good wrestling name like Randy Orton or Jake the Snake Roberts.) Sabre

Real name: (If you choose the first option from above if not this isn't necessary.) Iain Black

Gender: Male

Age: (Put a realistic wrestling age for a rookie.) 27

Appearance: (Height weight, body style, skin, hair, eye color, tattoos, scars etc as much as you can add.) Long dirty blond hair that reaches the middle of his back usually kept in a pony tail. He has cold dark green eyes and a fair skin tone. His body is long and lanky but has some definite muscle with a visible but not completely defined six pack. He's 5' 11" tall and 235 pounds. He has a Gothic cross on the inside of his left forearm. He has a Red Chinese dragon wrapping around his entire right arm with the head on his shoulder and the tail ends on his hand. He has a zweilander sword with a King Cobra wrapping around it tattooed on his back with the handle touching the back of his neck and the tip of the blade on the base of his spine.

Clothing:

-Ring gear (Include clothing and things you character carry to the ring.): Black shorts that reach his knees with Sabre on the back written in cursive surrounded by tribal designs all in silver. He wears black buckle boats and a black hooded zip up vest with his symbol a silver zweilander sword with a red dragon wrapping around it on the back and a cursive I on the left side and a cursive B on the right side of the zipper when you look at it from the front. Carries a thick leather bound journal to ring with brass knuckles or a collapsible security asp hidden inside of it.

-Casual clothing: Usually wears a black leather jacket, faded blue jeans, crimson short sleeve shirt, framless glasses, black leather belt, and black sneakers.

Hometown, State,(If US), and City: (Part's unknown, Depths of hell or something like that is acceptable.) UK. London.

Their stance: (Babyface, Tweener ,or heel, if you don't know this check goggle.) Tweener

Personality: (At least a paragraph it can be part ring persona and part how they really act specify which.) Very calm and level headed he rarely loses his cool. He tries to diffuse conflict outside of the ring but knows when to step aside and let it happen. He's not easily sway by emotions only logic and cold hard facts. He's easily annoyed but rarely shows it, he's easily annoyed by people and will walk away from them without a word. He barely cares for other people's opinion and will easily shrug off insults, if he doesn't like someone he'll tell them without a care about how they'll react but will be prepared if they get violent.

He'll turn on people just as easily as he'll help them. He'll only work with people as longs as they're useful to him. He'll pretend to care for you only to turn on you if you annoy him to much or he ends up finding you useless. He upholds a sense of honor and will pay people back if he owes them. Very observant and always aware of his surroundings.

He likes to watch videos of current and past wrestlers to teach himself ways to improve his style and learn ways to take out his opponents. He'll do what ever it takes to get the gold if it means ending someone's career or betraying someone he'll do it. If he doesn't like someone one he'll always tell them and depending on how much they piss him off he may or may not hit them with or without the brass knuckles he carries.

Family: (Family members you fell are important you can put you're related to a living wrestler it will be harder for me to accept them.)

Xavier Black 65 (Father.): Calm and level headed but a very nice and friendly person.

Michelle Black 64 (Mother.): Very sweet and kind she more easily supported Iain when he said he wanted to be a wrestler.

Sarah Black 24 (Younger sister): Act very spunky and ditzy but is actually pretty smart.

History: (As detailed as possible.) Was born in London but traveled across the UK because his parents jobs made them keep moving. He didn't socialize much and usually kept his nose in books. He kept in shape and started working out when he was thirteen. At fourteen his parents stayed in Blackpool and he joined a wrestling school for three years where he trained in a grappler style. His parents moved to Japan for several years and learned there but mostly stuck to his original style.

When he was eighteen Iain graduated high school and went to college. He paid for it by competing in the independent circuit until he graduated with a Master's in Philosophy. Before returning to the independent circuit much to his parents distaste. As years past his parents eventually accepted it and supported him. Then when he was 26 he moved to the US to keep competing in the independent circuit. Then a few weeks after his twenty seventh birthday was picked up by Impact talent scouts.

Love interest: (It won't be totally about wrestling every story needs some romance. Don't put one person but the kind of person your OC would like to be with.) A girl he knows will watch his back and help him if needed along with the most important thing she's very loyal to him.

Entrance theme: Boulevard of Broken Dreams Greenday.

Kinds of people you're OC would align themselves with: (Specific people ,personality, skills, style wise, etc. I'll alight OCs both with other OCs and real wrestlers.) Smart intelligent people, power houses that can enforce his will, girls that can distract his opponents or referees when needed.

Wrestling style (Striker, grappler, x division/cruiser weight.): Grappler/Submission.

The title you would first like to challenge for if you win the tournament: (Read below in the story for all of the tournament info together and please don't everyone say the world heavy weight title. Also if you send a female wrestler remember Chyna she won the Intercontinental championship so if you think she can handle male wrestlers all the more power to you. Though don't say something like she has always fought against male wrestlers or something along those lines. in her history. ) Television championship.

Finishers (Only four and no more. Please put their actual name and then what your OC calls it so don't say like Angel's Wings and not put double under hook facebuster. Try to stick with your style of wrestling but can can have one move that would be outside the style. You you can be a cruiser weight and have one submission hold finisher along those lines.):

1.) Running lariat. "Her Highness' Blade."

2.) Triangle Choke. "Iron Maiden."

3.) Crucifix armbar. "Trial by fire."

4.) Corkscrew moonsault (From the top turnbuckle and sometimes slingshot usually from the top rope but sometimes the middle rope.) "Crossing the Channel."

(When I start having OCs form tag teams I may ask for possible tag team moves.)

Signatures (At least about ten or more.):

Spring board thrust kick

Spring board moonsault

Step up drop kick

Hung rope swinging neckbreaker

Enzuiguri

Hammerlock DDT

DDT to a middle turnbuckle

Rope trap arm bar

Snap DDT

Top rope leaping Enzuigiri

Swinging neckbreaker

Alabama Slam

Cattle mutilation hold.

Russian leg sweep

Open hand palm thrusts

STO

Bridging northern lights Suplex

German Suplex

Spring board close line

Busaiku knees kick

Koji clutch

Sharpshooter

Dragon sleeper

Other (Anything else you fell like adding.): Almost always reading ,loves chocolate bars ,and is left handed.

(Here's a little taste of the story itself.)

* * *

><p>Iain sat ready Bram Stocker's Dracula as he waited for his match to start. It was time for him to prove himself and earn a spot on the roster. This was what he had dreamed about for years while his family traveled the UK. He had been eying his competition and believe had stood a very strong chance of getting his spot.<p>

He thought about the contest itself there was gonna be a few weeks of matches before a tournament started where the winner would get a contract with Impact plus a title shot at one title of their choice. He also remember that if you lost in the tournament it doesn't mean it's the end if a person had proven themselves to the experienced wrestler they could still get a contract, there will be one for both males and females but the future knockout tournament won't start immediately.

The experienced wrestlers of Impact where watching from the back and a select few where watching from special seats next to the announce table put up so they could watch the rookies commentating with Tazz and Mike Tenay. He smirked when he heard Boulevard of Broken Dreams played. He grabbed his leather bound book and checked it for his brass knuckles before heading into the entrance way and onto the entrance ramp.

As he walked out he gave a confident smirk as he calmly walked to the ring raising his journal in the air. He looked at wrestler watching them there was the raining title holders, Bobby Roode, Crimson and Matt Morgan, Robbie E, Austin Aries, along with Gail Kim, and Madison Raine. Beside them were other mayor wrestlers, Aj Styles, Abyss Kurt Angle, Jeff Hardy, Sting , Rob Van Dam. The rest were watching from the from the back including two returning wrestlers Low Ki and Petey William. There was a large number of security personnel nearby knowing that many of the wrestler watching where not on good terms with the people around them.

Iain spared the wrestlers watching one last glance before he entered the ring and he set his journal under a nearby turnbuckle before he faced his opponent. He handed his vest to SoCal Val before turning to face his opponent and once the bell rang once, two times, and finally three times Iain or Sabre rushed forward and locked up with his opponent as the contest began.

* * *

><p>That's it for now but don't worry the chapters will get much longer as time goes on. Feel free to request past wrestlers who were in Impact wrestling as long as they aren't currently in the WWE.<p> 


End file.
